


Comfort Ed Sex

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bisexuality, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frotting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: After a school dance doesn't go as planned, Eddy needs a little more than a sympathetic ear. It's up to Edd to make his best friend feel better. What better way than for these two tightly-bonded best friends to engage in sexual activity?





	Comfort Ed Sex

“Man, that stupid dance stunk! I know I said it ages ago, but I'm gonna say it again! I'm done with girls! Just done!”

Unseen to Eddy, a huge grin overcame Edd's face.

“It's unfortunate that things didn't work out,” Edd said softly, placing a hand on Eddy's arm. “But you did your best, Eddy.”

“Damn right I did my best!” Eddy responded, giving a groan, “I pulled out all the stops! There she was, looking gorgeous, and totally into me! No strings attached, we just wanted a good time and then we'd fuck! But no, ohhh no, turns out she was just trying to get her stupid boyfriend back!”

Edd shook his head, his expression bordering on angered, “I cannot believe she had used you like that. For although your intentions were casual, it was absolutely despicable of her to deceive you. You... You deserve far better than that, Eddy.”

Exhaling, Eddy glanced at Edd, “Ya really think so? 'Cause I sure as hell feel like that's all I'm gonna ever get, Dee.”

“That is absolutely _not_ true,” Edd stated sternly, looking into Eddy's eyes, “Any girl... would be immensely fortunate to have you. You have wonderful qualities that I wish you wouldn't overlook, you're charismatic, creative, and incredibly funny...”

The grip on his arm tightened slightly as Edd looked down for a moment and then back to his face.

“Forget her, Eddy. You _will_ find somebody. Someone... who will love and cherish you for who you are as a whole. To love you, not in spite of your flaws but _because_ of them. I refuse to believe that there isn't a person out there who wouldn't-” His voice broke a bit and his eyes shifted, “...be incredibly grateful to be with you.”

A little taken aback by Edd's passionate words, Eddy wasn't even sure how to respond. It didn't help that his heart melted and his gut was seizing with the intensity of such emotion. Why did Edd always have to say such things and truly mean them?

Still, Eddy managed a grin and pulled Edd closer, chuckling, “Have I ever told ya that you're a freaking sap?”

“Yes,” Edd replied, looking to him with unwavering adoration.

“Quit being so sweet! I'm gonna get cavities at this rate,” Eddy pouted slightly.

“Aw, how unfortunate,” Edd teased, grinning.

Averting his gaze, the strange inklings within himself began to grow once more, and they were only ever present when Edd was around. _Especially_ when they were alone. Maybe it had something to do with their... intimacies.

“Thanks, Sockhead. I guess I kinda needed that,” Eddy muttered, finally looking back at him with a smile.

“You're welcome,” Edd said softly, giving a smile in return, “And you know... The evening wasn't all for naught. We did... share a lovely dance together.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Eddy nodded in agreement. They did dance together soon after Crystal had more or less “dumped” him. Just to cheer him up. And as much as Eddy didn't want to admit it, the idea had worked. Dancing with Edd like that felt wonderful. Like no dance he'd ever had in his life. Far better than all the dances he was having earlier. It certainly helped that Edd smiled at him adoringly the entire time. The very same kind of smile that never failed to make Eddy's heart melt.

At least they weren't the only guys slow-dancing together.

“Yep, we sure did,” Eddy said, laying back on his bed. He glanced over at his best friend upon laying down beside him. “It was kinda nice.”

“I concur,” Edd murmured, a sweet smile overcoming his face. He reached over and took one of Eddy's hands, gently playing with his fingers. “It was... by far the most wonderful dance I have ever shared with someone.”

“Way better than all those other girls you ever danced with?” Eddy teased, snickering.

“Maybe,” Edd smirked.

They lay there for some time in silence, listening to the rain pattering at the window, and the soft ambient music playing on the turntable. Just the kind of quiet they needed. At least for now.

Glancing at his best friend, Eddy grinned a little, “Hey... like ya said, this whole evening wasn't for naught, after all! What say we make it better?”

Wide-eyed, Edd blushed a little and smiled. Did he know where he was going with this? It seemed he did. “And what would you suggest?” So coy.

“You wanna jerk each other off?” Eddy smirked a little and sat up. “'Cause I got somethin' new we could try.”

Turning redder, Edd sat up as well, gazing at Eddy attentively, “Yes, I... I would like that... Erm, whatever did you mean by... something new?”

“You know what frotting is?”

“I'm not familiar with that term. Care to elaborate?”

Shrugging it off, Eddy proceeded to undo his pants, knowing that Edd's eyes were on him the whole time. “It's where two guys rub their dicks together and it creates stimulation! Then that way you can hold both dicks with one hand! Sounds damn hot, eh?”

“Oh my...!” Edd's eyes went wide and he trembled slightly. There wasn't an ounce of revulsion in his countenance, that was a good sign. Not that Eddy expected differently, considering they'd been doing this for a few months now. “I... I certainly... wouldn't mind trying it. You may just have to help me along...”

“No sweat, Sockhead!” Eddy chuckled and waved it off. “Let's get our pants off.”

Giving a nod, Edd proceeded to take off his black dress pants, which of course matched the rest of his nice suit. He _did_ look really handsome... cute, even. Eddy could recall being unable to take his eyes off him most of the evening, but of course he'd attributed that to little more than simple observation of a good friend.

Edd, being Edd, of course took off his pants, folded them, and neatly placed them aside. Chuckling, Eddy took off his own pants and threw them to the floor.

Eddy inwardly smirked. No one would possibly be able to pleasure Edd like he did, that was for sure.

“So... you're certain of doing this tonight?” Edd then asked, glancing at him nervously. “After everything?”

“Don't worry about it, Double D,” Eddy waved it off. He looked back into Edd's eyes and smirked sensuously, reaching over to grasp his chin, “I know I'm ready!”

“As am I...” Edd murmured, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-amast. “Kiss me... please.”

“D'aww, you sap,” was all Eddy could say before he closed the gap and kissed him sweetly.

If there was ever a moment Eddy would never forget, it would be the first time in their intimacies that Edd demurely asked for a kiss. To further add to their fun, apparently. He'd looked so unsure and nervous, but clearly wanted it. After some teasing and prodding, Eddy had obliged and they shared a kiss. Just to see if it would help.

It did. Oh, it did. Not that Eddy was about to admit it, but he really like Edd's kisses. Sure, other girls he'd kissed in the past had always been good. But something about Edd's were strangely special and felt even better. They were so gentle and soft, with a lot of feeling. At least until things escalated and they would make out feverishly, which Edd would always respond to in kind. His lips were always warm, soft, and occasionally coated with chapstick. With his enjoyment of physical affection, it was no wonder Edd liked kissing. It was adorable.

Then there was the face he would make after a good kiss...

Eddy trembled at the thought of it. Ever since he'd seen Edd's adorable, pleasured face since their first kiss, it never failed to be perfect masturbatory material. Just thinking about it often got him going.

Their kiss was tender, slow, but full of wanton all the same. Edd applied a little more pressure, his hands coming up and grasping Eddy's shoulders. Tiny moans escaped him, as they usually did whenever they kissed, which sent jolts further south. Eddy chuckled and pulled Edd closer, to which the other teen climbed onto his lap and made himself comfortable.

Within seconds, their tongues met as their mouths opened both at the same time with no prompt. Edd moaned a little more, clutching at Eddy tighter and rolling his hips closer. Reaching down, Eddy grabbed hold of Edd's rear and squeezed, bringing their crotches into contact. As expected, Edd was getting hard, just as kissing always seemed to do to him.

Not wasting another moment, Eddy went forward and allowed Edd to lay on his back, while he situated himself accordingly. Bringing his friend's hand to either side of his head, Eddy slowly ground his hips right into Edd's. This earned a pleasured moan in response, which encouraged Eddy to continue. Pretty soon, their hips found a comfortable rhythm.

As Eddy opened his eyes, he gazed down at Edd, who looked up at him with that face he could never get enough of. Flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted, and eyes hazing over with pleasure. His hair was fanned out from beneath his hat, further adding to just how desirable he looked.

There was always something special about looking down at the face of the person you were with. Edd was no different. In fact, Eddy would be lying if he said he wouldn't remember this image for all time after this.

Getting back to it, he pulled down his pants, noticing that Edd was watching him do so eagerly. He couldn't help it, he loved it when Edd seemed to explore his body with his eyes, and especially down below.

“Still like what ya see?” Eddy teased, poking his tongue between his teeth.

Realizing he'd been caught, Edd blushed heavily and averted his gaze, giggling shyly. “Yes...”

Eddy chuckled and freed his aching member from the confines of his pants and boxers. He watched then as Edd did the same, albeit more slowly and methodically. Once their pants were shed, Eddy leaned over Edd once more and kissed him, setting to work on frotting. He reached down to make sure their penises were in as good alignment as they could be. Once he had them both in his hand, he let go, and then started the rubbing. Edd responded in kind, moaning between kisses and reaching up to grasp his hair.

It took a few strokes or so, but soon they found a comfortable rhythm and made sure their dicks stayed aligned.

Edd pulled back a little, grasping at Eddy's shoulders and panting, “E-Eddy.... oh goodness, that feels...”

“Awesome?” Eddy chuckled, playfully tugging Edd's lower lip.

Letting out a whimper, all Edd could do was nod. He trembled a little, his fingers digging into Eddy's shirt.

Reaching down, Eddy grasped their members once more and stroked furiously, earning louder moans from Edd. He in turn panted and groaned loudly, feeling the strangest sensation of pleasure overriding him. Grasping both their penises at the same time felt incredible. Edd seemed to think so as well if his louder moaning was anything to go by.

He looked back down at Edd, who had his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted as he moaned. The more his facial expression changed in accordance to his reactions were only making the pleasure spike. Eddy trembled and grunted, stroking their members faster.

Their eyes locked. Edd reached to the nightstand, producing a few tissues and clamping them over the tips. Eyes on Eddy the entire time.

This was amazing. Even if it was yet another session of making each other feel good through sexual contact. Even if they'd done this kind of thing before. It never failed. There was an overwhelming urge within Eddy that he couldn't explain. Whatever it was, it helped.

Edd leaned up and kissed him again, one arm circling around his neck while is other hand held the tissues in place. It didn't take much longer, Eddy gave a few hard strokes all the way down and up. Whether they came at the same time or seconds apart, he didn't know, but it was REALLY hard. When was the last time he came _this_ hard? Eddy moaned (only Edd could ever make him do that) loudly, sure he slipped Edd's name in there. Alongside him, Edd cried out his name in a strangled howl and threw his head back into the pillow.

He let go, watching as Edd wiped their tips and tossed away the tissues. Panting, Eddy dropped down beside him, rolling onto his back. For a few minutes, they lay there side by side, staring up at his disco ball. Not quite spent, but definitely needing a minute or two to regain their energy.

But then, to his surprise, Edd stood up from the bed and removed his shirt. All the while folding it and placing it aside neatly. Of course this wasn't the first time Eddy had seen him naked, but it never failed to take his breath away. Although Edd looked insanely nervous and like he wanted the floor to swallow him up, it only added to his appeal. Eddy propped up, looking him up and down, especially between his legs.

Realizing he still had his own shirt on, Eddy removed it and tossed the article aside, eyes trained on Edd the entire time. This was when Edd got back onto the bed, beelining right for him.

“As you always tell me after every failed relationship or pursuit... forget her,” Edd murmured softly, now. His expression was that of a seductive smirk, his eyes half-amast. “She isn’t worth it, let alone your time. Those girls... they know nothing.”

Eddy’s eyes went wide. When did Edd become so emboldened like this? Not to mention incredibly sexy? He trembled slightly, watching as his best friend crawled over to him and placed his hands on his knees.

“I will make you feel better...” Edd went on, his voice soft and sensuous, “As your best friend, I care deeply for your wellbeing so very much. And I... would very much like to try something new with you.”

“Y-Ya do?” Eddy managed, gazing at Edd with widened eyes. “Yeah?”

“Oh yes,” Edd nodded, running a hand along Eddy’s thigh, “Our frotting was wonderful. And it has emboldened me to suggest that...” His eyes drifted downward, then back into his eyes, “I perform oral sex on you.”

“Whoa!” Eddy exclaimed with surprise, having not expected such a proposition. Especially since they had never used anything except each other’s hands before. He trembled with excitement and could spot his originally limp member twitching back to life within seconds. “Really?”

“Yes,” Edd replied without hesitation, despite how nervous he was looking by now. “I had been...thinking of it for quite some time, in fact. Though I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“I... uh... heh...” Eddy chuckled nervously and exhaled.

Of course he’d imagined it, he did many times, mostly with other girls. But ever since he and Edd decided to “help each other out”, the thought crossed his mind way too many times. But not once did he bring it up, since he had a feeling Edd would be very uncomfortable with such an idea. Either giving or receiving.

This was not what he’d expected. And yet he couldn’t deny the wanton.

Edd continued, coming a little closer and leaning toward his face, “I doubt she would have wanted to, anyway... Goodness knows she wouldn’t be able to understand what you need. Not in the way I do... So who better... than...” He stroked downward along Eddy’s inner thigh. “Your best friend, hmm?”

Trembling a bit, Eddy glanced down toward Edd's hand, finding it inching closer to his erection.

“Forget about her,” Edd went on, leaning in all the way and kissing him. He lingered for a few moments, making it as ardent as possible, and pulled away. “Tonight, you're _mine_.”

“Y-Yours, huh?” Eddy managed, giving a sheepish chuckle. The heat traveled within himself rapidly, leaving him sweaty and nervous. And yet, all the more excited. He'd never seen this side of Edd before, and by God it was arousing. “What's gotten into ya, Double D?”

In spite of his nervous countenance, Edd leaned in and peppered kisses along his face while his fingers dancing along his thigh. “You're my best friend and I'm going to take care of you. She lost her chance and therefore, it's up to me. I for one... cherish each moment that I...” He kissed down along Eddy's neck, his hand drifting down lower, “can bring you such _pleasure_.”

“Ah! Jeez, Sockhead!” Eddy cried, trembling with pleasure from the sudden jolt. “Haaa... Are you  _trying_  to turn me on?”

Now Edd brightened a bit, “Is it working...?” His face then fell slightly as the shame was clearly beginning to take over.

Managing a grin, Eddy leaned back a little on his hands, “Are you kidding?! I’m rock hard right now, Double D! I mean damn, the way you’re talkin’ right now is pretty hot!”

Glowing from the praise, Edd giggled and then leaned in to kiss him, all while his hand reached down and fondled his erection gently. After they parted, Eddy watched intently as Edd lowered himself a bit, eyes on his erection. He reached down and grasped the base, which was enough to send tingles all throughout his being.

“You uh... you sure about this, Sockhead?” Eddy managed to ask, chuckling nervously.

“Of course,” Edd replied, glancing up at him briefly before returning his attention to the tip if Eddy’s erection.

He leaned down, hesitated, and exhaled. Clearly trying to find his courage, Eddy waited in anticipation. Would he do it? Or just-

“Hngh!” Eddy yelped the moment Edd's tongue touched the tip of his penis. That hot, wet sensation was not what he'd expected.

Before he could gather himself, that was when Edd lowered his head all the more and started to lick at the tip profusely. Eddy's eyes went wide and his body tensed up as the intense pleasure returned. Edd's warm, wet tongue felt _amazing_! He let out groans and yelps, enough to make him bite down on his lip to stifle himself. It was beyond anything he'd expected to feel and so _good_! Beyond good!

“Holy SHIT Double D!” Eddy cried, gazing down at his best friend, whose eyes peered back up at him.

Pulling back a bit, Edd softly asked, “Am I... Am I doing well?”

“Y-Yeah! Course you are! Don't stop!” Eddy rasped, nodding emphatically.

Nodding, Edd dipped his head and closed his lips around the tip of his penis. He went in a bit, then pulled back up, not going very far. But that was fine. Eddy was beside himself at the incredible sensation of being within Edd's hot, warm mouth! He cried out and moaned, clutching at the mattress beneath his hands, panting heavily.

“Dee... oh fuck... fuuuuck, Double D!” Eddy groaned, gazing down at him again and meeting Edd's captivating eyes. No way would he ever forget this image.

Edd hummed against his member and continued his ministrations. His tongue licked along anywhere he could reach and his lips suckled the flesh. Although inexperienced, Eddy was sure he would never have guessed that if he didn't know better. Everything about it felt way too good. So warm, hot, wet and slimy.

It was better than his imagination.

As the moments wore on, as Edd experimentally slid lower but then hastily went back up, Eddy was certain he wasn't going to last longer. He wanted to prolong it, Edd's mouth felt SO good, but he couldn't hold it back. Panting, he reached down and grabbed Edd by his hat, startling him.

“I'm... I'm... g-gonna...!” Eddy rasped out, trembling and unable to get the words out.

Luckily, Edd seemed to catch on to his meaning and pulled his mouth back. His hand remained grasping the base, pumping it gently. For a moment or two, Edd stared at it, and then leaned in to place a kiss onto the leaking tip.

Then in a soft voice, his eyes bearing into Eddy's, he whispered, “Let it all out for me, Eddy.”

And that did it.

Eddy howled and fell back as he came _so hard_ , much more than he'd anticipated. The climax had been so intense that it almost felt painful. He trembled and felt his load shoot out profusely, the pleasurable wave dying down. All of the substance fell onto his stomach, a few splotches hitting Edd's face.

That was...

It was...

Panting and regaining himself, Eddy stared up at the ceiling as he came down from his high. Blowjobs, as he'd heard, were supposed to feel amazing. But it didn't prepare him for how wonderful this had been. He didn't want it to end. He just wanted to be inside Edd's mouth again.

Would any other mouth ever compare?

Edd's arm came into view to grab some wet wipes from the nightstand and proceeded to wipe Eddy's stomach with it. The cold sensation broke him out of his reverie, reminding him of where he was.

“Daaamn...” Eddy wiped his brow and sat up straight. “You're way too good at that, Double D! Be honest, who've you been sucking off?”

“Nobody, silly. You're my first,” Edd giggled, his cheeks bright red. “Do I still have some-?” He placed a hand on his face to locate the excess.

“Yeah, right there,” Eddy pointed at his cheek.

Edd placed his hand along his cheek on the opposite side, “Here?”

“No no! Other side! Okay, lower... No, higher than that! It's over-okay there ya go, you got it!”

Edd smiled appreciatively and wiped the remaining excess cum off his cheek. Once finished, he reached over into the drawer to take out some antibacterial hand wipes and wiped his hands clean.

“Seriously, how'd you even-” Eddy exhaled, chuckling, “That's way too good for your first time!”

Blushing, Edd looked away shyly, “I... may have practiced... Not with someone else! But rather with... a... well, an object of sorts that... erm... never mind. I'm certainly glad it was effective! My, with your sumptuous countenance, I...” He glanced down at his own cock, which was still dripping, “Would you believe it brought me to completion also?”

Wide-eyed, Eddy whistled and then laughed, reaching over to grab Edd's arm. He pulled his friend close and adjusted his hat, “Practicing, eh? You've been thinkin' of it a while, haven't ya?”

Giggling, Edd leaned more into him and blushed, “As I'd said earlier, I have.”

“Guess you ain't the only one,” Eddy winked, poking his nose, “So, whatever ya want, just tell me! But if it's gonna be straight-up fucking, we're gonna have a problem.”

Smile fading, Edd looked at him with widened eyes and his countenance was recognizable: Rejection. Wait, did that mean he _did_ want it?

“A problem...? How so?” Edd managed to ask, his voice quivering.

Taking note of his friend's emotional state, Eddy chuckled and gave a grin, “Hey, don’t get all sad on me now! I just meant that I don’t have the stuff we’re gonna need, which is lube! Yes Sockhead, I looked up how it works! Whooo, I’m a scholar now, ain’t I?”

“Very funny, Eddy,” Edd smiled brightly, looking relieved, “And I understand. I’m... also not equipped for it. Although... now that we seem to be on the same page, perhaps we can prepare for it when the time comes?”

“Yeah, you bet!” Eddy agreed with a nod, “It ain’t like you can plan this kinda thing, can ya?”

Shaking his head, Edd crawled closer and relaxed against him, nestling between Eddy’s legs. “Indeed you’re right. And I especially didn’t want to be presumptuous...”

Snorting, Eddy shook his head as he brought an arm around Edd’s middle, “If I saw you had some lube, I’d say hey, that’s awesome! Didn’t realize you also wanted me to fuck you up the ass~”

“Eddy!” Edd squeaked, turning red and tensing up slightly, “Must you be so crude?”

“You know it,” Eddy snickered, “So whaddya want?”

“Mmm... although it may sound a little odd, considering the nature of our... sexual favours to each other... I would very much like it if you... cuddled with me,” he giggled bashfully, his smile returning as he looked up to meet his eyes, “and bestowed physical affection.”

Giving a smirk, Eddy tightened his hold on him slightly, “Ohhh, so you want some snuggles and all that crap, eh?”

“Yes...” Edd smiled, poking his tongue between the gap in his teeth. 

“You and your snuggles,” Eddy teased, holding Edd closer and proceeding to push him back against the mattress. “You’re a real sap, ya know that?”

“Oh hush, you! I happen to know you enjoy them as well,” Edd smirked playfully.

Giving a laugh, Eddy gently pinned Edd onto his back and lay on top of him, “You sly dog! Gettin' me all horny so I'd be all over ya...” He chuckled and kissed Edd's face, right along to his jawline and his neck, before going up again.

“I know exactly how to play you,” Edd purred with a chuckle. “Don't even try. You like them too. I can tell.”

“Only doin' em 'cause you sucked my dick, Dee.”

“If that's what you need to tell yourself.”

“Shut up.”

“Gladly.”

The cuddling was nice. Very nice. Something Eddy would never admit to anyone. And on some level, he couldn't help giving in to Edd's desires for cuddling. It made sense, he'd been starved for affection most of his life. Nowadays he was not in short supply of it. Even before they'd started becoming sexual with each other. Eddy just couldn't get enough of the elated smile that would grace Edd's countenance whenever they hugged or were simply in close contact.

Eddy propped up a bit to look down at Edd's face. Sure enough, there was the smile. The pure adoration mixed with his eyes lighting up and cheeks bright pink. Reaching down, he tenderly caressed Edd's cheek. In response, Edd closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. All the while, the lankier teen's hands were weaved into his hair, arms resting around his shoulders.

Whatever this feeling was... he only ever felt it with Edd. Somehow, what they had was truly special and beyond words.

Eddy began to wonder at times... would he ever find the same feeling?

* * *

As Eddy relaxed, finally on the verge of falling asleep, it was then that he felt Edd move a little bit toward him on the bed. Pretty soon, Eddy could feel Edd’s body close to his, along with his warm breath on his face. A hand came up then, gently caressing his cheek, followed by soft lips touching his cheek and jawline.

“Oh, Eddy...” Edd murmured softly within the darkness. “Though I feel contemptuous for her actions... I cannot help but feel glad it didn’t work out with her. After all, it meant... we were able to spend this night together. Which, to be truthful, was all I had been hoping for.”

Eddy froze a bit, completely taken aback by Edd’s words. Did he know he wasn’t asleep yet? The kisses and the caressing continued, but were always purposely avoiding his mouth.

“She will never understand just how amazing you are...” Edd went on with a soft sigh.

He  _did_  think Eddy was sleeping. Eddy remained as still as he could, despite melting from Edd’s affectionate touches, and all the more confused by his words. Where was this even coming from? Wasn’t it the other way around, here he himself wasn't good enough for all those girls? It seemed to be the case.

But did Edd think so?

“What does she know, what do  _they_  know...” Edd muttered, now curling up against him, “They don’t know you like I do, like Ed does... They could never understand how it feels to be alongside you. Hm, they will never truly understand how it feels to desire you.”

Eddy felt a shiver run up his spine as Edd snuggled into him, planting gentle kisses along his cheek and nuzzling him. How nice it felt... How warm. How... sweet. Those sweet words entered his ears and made his heart race, hoping Edd wouldn’t notice.

“They couldn’t possibly know how it feels to be so in love with you, to want you ever so much,” Edd murmured softly, sounding saddened by this, “They’ll never understand how I feel.”

Wait, what?

“They could never love you...” Another kiss to his cheek, “as I do.”

Now Eddy’s eyes popped open. Edd, however, didn’t notice as he burrowed his head against Eddy’s chin. Had he really heard his friend right? Love? He was in love with him? And never said anything? But clearly longed to do so?

What was he to even do with this information?

Edd snuggled against him, breathing softly. Unable to help himself, Eddy brought his arms around him and pulled him close. A tiny gasp sounded from Edd, but he didn’t make much fuss of it. He only nuzzled his head in further.

Not sure how long he stayed this way, but Edd was asleep after a while. There was so much to think about; so many questions to answer. Not least of which being what should he do now?

 


End file.
